


work song

by merriell



Series: Antarlina (i) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriell/pseuds/merriell
Summary: Jakarta Selatan, 2019.Reno datang ke pesta ini karena satu alasan.





	work song

 

**JAKARTA, 2019**

**RENO**

Jalanan ibukota melaju pelan di sekelilingnya sementara mobil yang disupiri oleh Abi menyeruak antara deretan motor-motor ke sebuah daerah mewah di Jakarta Selatan. Reno menatap keluar dengan mulut tertutup, memilih untuk diam di bawah celotehan penyiar radio yang terdengar dari pengeras suara mobil. Ia menyentuh kaca mobil yang dingin dengan jari telunjuknya sebelum menutup mata.

“Tumben sekali Reno ikut,” ia mendengar adiknya berbicara di sebelahnya. Ia tahu barang matanya tidak beralih dari layar iPhonenya yang terus-terusan menyala dari awal perjalanan. Dari nadanya yang agak tajam, Reno juga tahu ia merajuk.

Sudah berkali-kali Reno tidak mengikuti acara seperti ini karena ia tahu untuk menghindar dan membuat rencana sebelum grup keluarganya mendatangkan notifikasi tentang acara yang harusnya didatanginya—dan tempat tinggalnya yang agak lebih jauh dari rumah masa kecilnya membantunya melakukan itu. Tapi Reihana, yang masih tinggal di rumah bahkan ketika ia sudah lulus kuliah, tidak bisa menghindar semudah itu.

“Kalau kamu nge _kost_ di luar seperti Moreno, kamu mungkin bisa menghindar dengan mudah,” balas Abi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan. “Dan Moreno kerja, bukannya bolak-balik pulang malam seperti kamu.”

Respon Hana hanya mendengus kencang.

“Kamu sudah harus cari kerja, Hana,” Ummi menyahut dengan kata-kata yang sama yang telah Reno dengar begitu sering beberapa bulan ini. Reno memutuskan untuk tidak mendengarkan.

Ada satu alasan mengapa ia memutuskan untuk ikut malam ini...

 

*

 

 _Soirée_ seperti ini adalah salah satu acara yang paling tidak disukainya. Ia punya banyak alasan, tapi banyaknya hiu-hiu haus koneksi di sekelilingnya membuatnya ingin terus-terusan berada di dekat dinding, berkamuflase dengan dekorasi _rustic_ yang ia bisa tebak harganya di luar akal. Ia melihat adiknya sesekali lewat di depannya dengan laki-laki yang terus-terusan berbeda wajah sementara ia menghindari pandangan setiap orang yang melangkah ke arahnya.

Tapi matanya sebenarnya punya arah; ia sedang menunggu. Anggur merah yang ada di tangannya daritadi tidak disentuhnya walau cairan itu bahkan mulai menghangat. Ia memutar-mutar gelas itu sedikit sebelum mendengar suara tawa menggelegar dari ujung ruangan, bersamaan dengan diputarnya lagu pop 80-an dari pengeras suara.

Reno mendorong tubuhnya dari dinding. Kakinya membawanya berjalan ke arah tengah _ballroom_ besar itu, namun ia berhenti tiba-tiba ketika jalannya dihalangi seseorang. Seorang gadis yang berwajah blasteran tersenyum ke arahnya, cerah. Di sampingnya ada seorang wanita lebih tua yang memandang Reno dengan sumringah.

“Moreno!”

“Ratna,” ia mengangguk sedikit.

Ia mengenal Ratna lewat sebuah acara nasional yang merupakan proyek firmanya. Beberapa kali mereka berkerja di samping dua cangkir kopi di sebuah toko kopi lokal. Reno tidak begitu menyukai orang, tapi Ratna merupakan salah satu dari sedikit pengecualian. Reno bisa merasakan kebaikannya yang memancar, dan cincin dengan berlian besar di jari manisnya—sebuah klaim non-verbal anak pemilik kilang minyak yang tidak dikenal Reno—membuat tidak satupun orang di sekelilingnya yang mengetahui hubungan mereka tidak pernah menanyakan status mereka.

Wanita di sebelahnya berbeda kasus. “Perkenalkan, ini Annette Lewis, sepupuku.” Berbeda dengan Ratna yang masih memiliki jejak keturunan Jawa di wajahnya, Annette Lewis lebih terlihat Kaukasian, walau memiliki fitur yang membuat Reno yakin ada keturunan Spanyol di darahnya. Reno mengangguk, menjulurkan tangannya. Ia tahu apa kemauan Annette. “Sudah beberapa kali Annette minta dikenalkan, tapi kebetulan sekali kamu tidak pernah ikut acara beginian. _She enjoyed your_ —“

“Ratna!”

Kata-kata Ratna diinterupsi oleh suara berat seseorang di sebelah kiri Reno. Reno menoleh bersamaan dengan langkah mendekat pria itu, membuat gelas anggur merah yang masih penuh itu bertabrakan dan tumpah di dada bidang pemuda yang hanya bisa menarik nafas keras.

“Oh.” Reno tidak terdengar terkejut.

Kinan Mahardhika, sebaliknya, terlihat terkejut. Tuksedonya yang begitu sesuai di tubuhnya kini dipenuhi oleh percikan anggur merah yang langsung meninggalkan jejak yang mencolok. Di belakang Kinan, seorang wanita berumur 30an langsung merogoh sapu tangan sutra dari _clutch_ Fendi-nya.

“ _I’m very sorry_ ,” tukas Reno datar.

“Nggak, nggak. Saya yang nggak hati-hati...” Kinan menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Matanya baru sempat melihat wajah Reno; seketika, Reno melihat mata itu menyipit ke arahnya.

Wanita yang tadinya bersama Kinan menyodorkan sapu tangan itu ke arah Kinan. “Kinan, kamu sih, terlalu buru-buru. Ini...”

“Tidak perlu,” Reno menepis tangan wanita itu halus namun cekatan. Orang yang tidak benar-benar memerhatikan akan tahu betapa kasarnya perlakuannya, tapi keempat orang di sekelilingnya terlalu sibuk memerhatikan wajah kedua laki-laki itu untuk memerhatikannya. Ia meletakkan tangannya yang tidak menggenggam gelas ke atas lengan Kinan. “ _Let’s go to the back and clean you up, shall we_?”

 

*

 

Selalu ada kamar kecil yang terlampau mewah di setiap lokasi acara—lebih besar dari kebanyakan apartemen di Jakarta Selatan—dan kali ini bukan pengecualian. Reno masih menutup mulut ketika Kinan perlahan melepaskan jasnya dan menaruhnya di atas konter marmer dengan senyuman kecil. Air mukanya menunjukkan kelegaan daripada rasa sebal.

Reno menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan menaruh tangannya di atas bekas yang kini berwarna merah muda itu sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu di bawah nafasnya. Perlahan, noda yang basah berubah menjadi gumpalan air yang menari di udara mengikuti jemarinya. Sembunyi-sembunyi, ia melirik ke arah pandangan Kinan yang mengikuti tangannya, seakan sama tersihirnya dengan tumpahan anggur merah yang kini Reno buang ke wastafel putih di samping mereka.

“Terima kasih,” gumam Kinan pelan.

Reno melangkah mundur, mengangguk. Ia memutar keran emas di depannya, membiarkan air mengalir di atas tangannya. “Teman Ratna juga?” ia bertanya setelah beberapa saat.

“Teman sekolah,” jawab Kinan. “Saya Kinan Mahardhika.”

Orang biasa akan mengenali nama itu di deretan spanduk kampanye politik dua tahun kemarin. Walau tidak mencalonkan diri di Jakarta, etos kerja Anak Agung Wayan Kinan Raka Mahardhika terkenal di media sosial, ditambah dengan popularitas keluarga ayahnya yang turun-menurun berkecimpang di politik. Wajahnya yang tampan membantu popularitasnya, tentu saja, tapi kebanyakan namanya didengar karena ia calon muda yang difavoriti penduduk lokal.

Pertanyaan Reno, tentu saja, sekadar formalitas karena ia tahu betul siapa Kinan.

“Reno,” ia menjawab, sengaja membiarkan matanya terpaku kepada tangannya dan bukan ke arah Kinan.

“ _Just_ Reno?”

Tentu saja lingkungan keluarga-keluarga macam mereka tidak membiarkan mereka berkenalan hanya dengan nama depan saja; marga keluarga berarti dalam, lebih dari koneksi dan berapa banyak orang yang mengikuti media sosial milikmu. Nama keluarganya berarti senyum sumringah dari siapapun yang memiliki masa lalu kelam yang patut dihapus atau bagi yang selalu menyimpan narkotika di bawah jas. Namun nama _nya_ sendiri berarti sesuatu yang lain di tengah-tengah Klan Makarim, membuatnya membenci membiarkan marganya menempel tiap kali ia memperkenalkan diri.

“Moreno,” ia menutup keran sebelum menoleh ke arah Kinan. Ia tersenyum tipis. “Moreno Makarim. Salam kenal. Ratna dan saya bekerja beberapa kali.”

Kinan menatapnya dengan alis yang bertaut. Kelihatan kalau ia sedang berpikir keras. “Moreno,” ia mengikuti di bawah nafasnya. “Nama yang lebih pantas untuk...” dan suara berat itu menghilang ke udara seketika. Laki-laki jangkung berkulit sawo matang itu melangkah ke belakang. Sesaat, Reno diserang oleh sebuah rasa cemas kalau alasan Kinan memutar otak untuk mengingat namanya adalah karena satu hal lain. Namanya mungkin tidak pernah disebutkan di media berkat Abi, tapi rumor-rumor selalu menggerayanginya—satu alasan lagi kenapa ia tidak biasanya menghadiri _soirée_ seperti ini.

Hening dipecahkan oleh seseorang yang membuka pintu keras. Pria berumur empat puluh tahunan itu memerhatikan mereka sejenak sebelum berjalan masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Reno mengikuti gerak-gerik pria itu sebelum menghela nafas pendek. “Saya harus pergi. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf...”

“Moreno.”

“Ya?”

Sebuah senyum perlahan merekah di bibir Kinan. “Saya ingat kamu.”

“ _Pardon_?” Reno menjalankan tingkah teatrikal. Ia menyipitkan mata ke arah Kinan.

“2010... air mineral dingin.” Senyuman itu berubah menjadi cengiran cerah. “ _I told you I need your name... just in case we meet again_.”

Reno hanya bisa menatap Kinan yang kelihatan begitu terkesan dengan pertemuan mereka, seakan benang-benang nasib telah mendorong mereka untuk bertemu tanpa direncanakan. Andai Kinan tahu kalau alasan mereka berdua di dalam kamar mandi yang terlalu mahal ini bukan karena nasib. Ada tangan-tangan lain yang bercampur tangan, sepasang tangan yang kini mengepal di sisi tubuh Reno. Reno tahu betul siapa Kinan Mahardhika. Ia telah mengikuti jejak karier pemuda itu dari awal.

Namun Kinan tidak perlu tahu segalanya tentang Moreno Nadir Makarim.

“Ah, ya,” Reno tersenyum. “Olimpiade basket. _I remember you, too_.”

 

*

 

Ia menemukan Hana di pinggir pesta setelah Abi dan Ummi menyuruhnya memanggil gadis itu untuk pulang. Hana menyandarkan kepalanya di salah satu lelaki yang tidak dikenal Reno, membuat Reno mengangkat alis. _Jahat_. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Apapun yang dilakukan Hana di waktu luangnya bukan urusannya. Hana menoleh ke arahnya ketika ia menghampiri, terkekeh pelan sambil menyikut temannya.

Ia mengendus udara di sekeliling mereka karena terbiasa akan tabiat Hana. Seketika ia menggeleng begitu menyadari alasan kenapa keduanya tampak tidak bisa berdiri tegak. “Ayo pulang,” ia menarik lengan Hana. “Abi sudah menyuruh pulang.”

“Reno.” Hana mendorong tangannya menjauh. “ _I wanted to say something to you earlier_.”

Reno mengangkat alis. “ _I’m surprised you can still think_.”

“Gue nggak ingat tadi gue mau bilang apa.” Hana mendekatkan wajahnya ke area personal kakaknya, mencoba mencari-cari apa yang tadi ingin ia katakan kepada abangnya yang begitu penting. “ _Oh_. Gue inget kenapa!” Ia menoleh kesana kemari, seakan mencari sesuatu.

“Ayo,” Reno membalas dengan malas.

“ _I saw you smiling_.”

“Apa?”

“Lo denger gue. _I saw you smile_.” Hana menyeringai mengatakannya. “ _I haven’t see you smile for the last few years. You don’t even laugh. But I saw you smile earlier, talking to that pretty dude._ ”

Reno menatap adiknya tanpa ekspresi. Ia menarik nafas panjang, tahu kalau adiknya toh tidak akan mengingat ini. _She’s too high to process anything about this event_.

“ _Can you blame me_?” ia balik bertanya. “ _This is the first time I’ve felt happy in years_.”

Dan hanya ada satu alasan mengapa ia merasa senang: ada satu nomor baru di ponselnya, seseorang yang ia tahu pasti akan menghubunginya malam ini.


End file.
